A Match Made In Heaven
by hikari6
Summary: everyone is in heaven but god puts them all down to earth again. memories and everything is erased. syaoran and sakura wanted to be together...R+R onegai ^_^ -- 7th chapter up ^_^... what is Syaoran's question? huhhuhhuh? lol...
1. Meeting At Heaven's Square

ggrrrrrrrrrr i hate ff.net soo much!!!!!! half the time it says "Cannot Find Server" !!!!!! O_O;;+  
  
  
  
lol don't ask me why i write new fics in the middle of old ones... i guess that's just me... but anyway, here you go... another fic by me... :P  
  
  
oh yeah, and i'll try to cut down on the *foreign words* for the people that won't understand them... haha:P  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Meeting At Heaven's Square  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hitomi-chan, let's go!" Yumi called to her best friend in their last lives. "Hoee? Where are we going?"  
  
  
  
"Kami-sama(God) decided that we needed more exercise!" she replied with a wink. Hitomi blinked, confused. "Oh, just come on, let's hurry!" Yumi grabbed Hitomi's hand and they flew to Heaven's Square.  
  
  
  
"Thank Kami-sama that we 'ordinary' people get wings too!" Even with their wings, it still took them ten minutes of speed-flying to get to the square and the meeting.  
  
  
  
They arrived just in time. God just came up to his podium and started speaking. "A war just ended," he spoke and his eyes reflected his sadness of the humans having a war in the first place. All the humans hung their heads, including Hitomi. Yumi was an angel so she didn't have much to do with it. God continued.  
  
  
  
"All the people that died have just arrived at the gates. We want them to feel at home and be comfortable. But we need more people on the planet. So that is why I will send each and every one of you to start lives over again, okay?" People cheered. It was almost a sport to them to see how long they can last in the human world. There were "veterans" that went against each other, but peacefully of course, because they knew about how precious life was and all the other things.  
  
  
  
God rose a hand and the crowd immediately became silent. God was treated with the utmost reverence and no one dared disobey him, although he was a kind and gentle being. He started to speak again. "I have also decided to allow the angels to go down and experience a human life." Everyone gasped in astonishment. God had never allowed that before. But they trusted that he knew what he was doing and listened. "So it's going to be the same routine as usual." He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
  
Everyone sat down on the clouds or floated in the air to wait their turn. Hitomi and Yumi was floating on a cloud that they made move by kicking their feet as if they were swimming. They giggled as everyone looked up at them as they flew over them. Then, the angel that Hitomi was "going out" with flew to them. "Takeru-kun! Come with us, it's real fun!" Hitomi called out. Takeru blushed. Yumi added, "Yeah, come and help us go faster!" He sat down on their cloud. Their shrieks of delight made him chuckle and he gave in and started "kicking" the air.  
  
  
  
Finally, their legs got a bit tired and they stopped, almost above God.  
  
  
  
He looked up and smiled. "There you are. I was just looking for you." They laughed because they knew that God knew everything in the whole world and so he knew where they were the whole time. Hitomi and Takeru jumped off and floated to the main cloud that served as a ground. Yumi stayed sitting on their fluff. "What kind of a life do you want to have, Takeru?" God asked the angel first, since he was higher in status. He thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. Finally he said, "I'd like to see what it's like to be someone that isn't a perfect person... Just to see what it's like." he added quickly, in case God didn't like his idea. He smiled. "Okay." he wrote it down in a book. The three looked at it. "Why are you writing everything, Kami-sama?" Hitomi asked, curious. God looked at it for a moment before replying, "Just for permanent record." he winked. "So, who do you want to be?" he asked, directing his question to Yumi. She said without hesitation, "Hitomi-chan's best friend of course!" They all laughed. "Okay. And what about you, Hitomi?" Hitomi cocked her head. She thought for a second, trying to remember what she was thinking of before her eyes twinkled. "I just ask to have an interesting life, full of excitement, and adventure!" God thought for a moment as he wrote it down. "I'm assuming you and Takeru want to know each other in the next life am I right?" They nodded, Hitomi vigorously, and Takeru slightly blushing.  
  
  
  
Yumi yelled, "Kawaii!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped who could hear her. God looked at her with amusement in his eyes before telling Hitomi something important. "Since Takeru is currently an angel, you will have to do a lot to have a life with him. Or at least the kind of life you want." God's eyes twinkled as Hitomi blushed. But she nodded determinedly.  
  
  
  
"You will be sent down tomorrow morning. It is best to say your good-byes now and tonight because you won't be awake early enough to say it in the morning, especially you, Hitomi." Hitomi blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, I'm done with you three." He waved toward a couple more people and they drifted off.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing before you go." God called out to them. They stopped. "Everything about you will be changed. I'm sure you don't know that, since two of you are angels and this is your first time here, Hitomi." He continued. "So the only thing that stays with you is personality. Your memory, your appearance, your knowledge. It will all be erased. You will remember everything though, once you're up here again." God smiled. They looked at him one more time before drifting away again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[As the clouds shone a deep blue]  
"Good-bye, Hitomi-chan! I'll see you in our next life, soon!" Yumi winked, her silver eyes shining in tears. She was happy that they would meet again, but she was still sad that they would leave even for that short period of time. They hugged each other and then Yumi hugged Takeru before leaving them alone.  
  
  
  
"I'll... miss you, Hitomi-chan."  
  
  
  
"I'll miss you too, Takeru-kun."  
  
  
  
"I hope Kami-sama doesn't keep us away from each other too long. And get through his obstacles quickly so we can be together."  
  
  
  
They hugged each other for a long time, as the clouds changed from dark blue to dark purple.  
  
  
  
Takeru looked at his "girlfriend's" eyes as she looked into his. It was a midnight blue. Her black hair framed her angelic face. His eyes was silver, like Yumi's and all angels were. His hair was also a silver. "I can't believe you will look different." he whispered. "What did you say?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing." he blushed. He looked around them and saw the cloud's changed color. "We better get ready for tomorrow morning. You know, say bye and everything." He said to Hitomi's blank look.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! Okay, bye Takeru-kun. I'll see you soon!" Hitomi flew off and waved as his figure got smaller.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
for this fic, since it so rudely put in in the middle of my writing another fic (lol ^_-), i'm not going to update this fic as often as the other ones... k? ^_^ good 


	2. The Birth of Three

OH NOOO! i feel writer's block!!! on my E+T fic!!! wwaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and on my show... lol THAT'S impossible... o_O) i'm so sad!!!!!!!! that's why i'm writing on this one... hehe... i'll get back to the other one ASAP... k? ^_^ thanks...  
  
  
  
anyway here's the next chap... enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Birth of Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Sakura's Birth]  
"Breathe, Kinomoto-san... breathe in... breathe out... " the nurse tried to keep the woman calm as she was in the delivery room... delivering a baby... (lol)  
  
  
  
After what seemed like forever to Nadeshiko(is that how you spell her name?), she finally heard a crying.  
  
  
  
"Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The child kept crying over and over. But then suddenly, the voice was blocked out by a soft, silky voice. (don't ask me how! lol) The room suddenly became stifling.  
  
  
  
"The child has great power within herself..." The voice was almost like one of a snake. Nadeshiko screamed.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!!! A shrink!!!!!!! What are you doing here?!?! I just DELIVERED a BABY!!!!! How'd you get in here?!!!" She wanted the shrink out of the room, and her body still felt weak, though her voice didn't show it at the moment. There was no answer, and then as suddenly as it had come, the weird feeling in the room vanished.  
  
  
  
The doctor came in just then. "It's a girl... you have a beautiful daughter." 'Daughter?! The shrink!!' She suddenly remembered that the shrink had referred to her child as a girl before the doctors even came in. She tried to think but at that moment, the doctor interrupted her thoughts. "What will you namer her?"  
  
  
  
She looked. It was the perfect time of the year and the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. (er, i don't really know when they come out... lol) She smiled. "Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's Birth]  
"God!!! Save me!!" Yelan cried as the doctor pulled out her son-to-be.(lol i'm a bit weird right now o_O)  
  
  
  
The doctor cut the umbilical cord(er is that right? lol i have bad memory and besides, i don't have a baby... o_O;;)  
  
  
She struggled to sit up to see her baby but she was too weak. The nurses kept her down and calmed her. She could see the doctor holding something. But if it was her child... it wasn't crying... she desperately hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Suddenly, the doctor did something very swiftly with his hand and it started crying.  
  
  
  
"Wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Even though the cry was ear-splitting, Yelan felt a sigh of relief. The doctor went away to clean up the baby.  
  
  
  
After a while(no... there's no shrink here ^_-), the doctor came back. "Li-sama, you have a son. Don't worry, we didn't have to bring him back to life." he added the last part unnecessarily. That made Yelan feel a bit queasy but she held it in, all credit to her discipline training. The doctor held out her son and she took him. She turned his body around so she could inspect him. Everything was satisfactory except...  
  
  
  
"What happened to his back?"  
  
  
  
On his back were two lines, that lined against the shoulder blades. The doctor shrugged. "His birthmark? birthmarks?"  
  
  
  
'What a strange birthmark...' she thought, a bit skeptical of the hospital staff. She looked at him over again. He was sucking his hand. She smiled. "I will call him Xiao-Lang."  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's Birth]  
Sonomi was in pain as the doctors were hovering over her, getting ready to deliver the baby. She knew that in the next room, her cousin Nadeshiko was getting her baby delivered too. It was so exciting for them to have a baby at the same day! Her thoughts abruptly came back to her room, where she was now groaning in pain. The doctors urged her to take large breaths. "In... and Out... Inhale... and Exhale... "  
  
  
  
Amazingly, despite what she heard, her baby came out relatively easily. At least it did according to the doctor. It didn't feel like it to Sonomi though. But maybe that was just because this was her first child. The doctor informed her that her child was a girl. She knew exactly what she wanted to name her. She had thought about it in her brain for a while, for boys and girls. She smiled. "I'll name her Tomoyo."  
  
  
  
She held her child against her and felt something strange against her hand. 'What the-?'  
  
  
  
It felt like a scar. Yes, definetely a scar. But from what? She didn't say anything to the doctor because she didn't want to seem... picky...  
  
  
She picked up the telephone and dialed 376. It started ringing. A soft voice came on the other line.  
  
  
  
{D for Daidouji, K for Kinomoto... get it? hehe}  
  
  
  
K: Moshi Moshi, Nadeshiko speaking...  
  
  
D: Ohayo, Nade-chan! How are you?  
  
  
K: I'm fine! My baby is a girl!!  
  
  
D: Really? So is mine!  
  
  
K: What did you name her?  
  
  
D: Tomoyo.  
  
  
K: Oh! Kawaii! Mine is named Sakura.  
  
  
D: You pick such pretty names, Nade-chan!  
  
  
K: So do you.  
  
  
D: But, you're so cute!  
  
  
K: Hoee?  
  
  
D: I'm so sad. I think the doctors did something wrong with my Tomoyo.  
  
  
K: What is it??  
  
  
D: Her back has two scars. You can feel it.  
  
  
K: Oh... that is very bad. I'm sure nothing happened though. I hope they did nothing to Sakura too.  
  
  
...  
  
  
K: Aah!!  
  
  
D: What happened, Nade-chan?!  
  
  
K: *sobs* Sakura... has scars too... on her back...  
  
  
D: Do you think they're doing this on purpose?  
  
  
K: Oh, I hope not... Oh! Fuji-kun's coming~ I'll talk to you later, Sono-chan!  
  
  
D: ... Sayonara...  
  
  
K: Sayonara!  
  
  
  
*CLICK*  
  
  
  
'Grr, that Fujitaka-san... always coming at the worst possible times...' Sonomi didn't like the idea that Nadeshiko and Fujitaka was married.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
haha i just had to do the shrink thing... :P don't know why...  
  
i just couldn't find a way to put the fact that Sakura has scars too... without making it sound weird... like you saw... hahaha  
  
*sighs* i think my writer's block kinda seeped into this story too... hm... maybe i'll redo it sometime... 


	3. Best Friend

ahh, the weekend... it would be relaxing for me if i didn't have that stupid spanish project to do... *sighs*  
hey know what i noticed? i'm actually updating this more than i thought i would... oh well ^_^  
  
  
articflames: yep!! ^_^ and Yumi is Tomoyo... lol just in case anyone wanted to know ^_^;;  
oh no... you're right... the scars ARE there because of the angel thing... i'm sooooo sorry i confused you!!!  
haha yeah, i was just kinda blanking and then my brother said YOU NEED TO SEE A SHRINK and i was like YES!!! lol...  
  
and actually the shrink is there so that Nadeshiko realizes that Sakura has power... hehe^_^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Best Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Three years later...]  
  
  
  
"Mommy!!!" Sakura cried and screamed(er, in pain....) in her mother's funeral. Everyone came to comfort her and her family, but she cried too much and her eyes were too blurry to notice anything. She felt something touch her shoulder but she brushed it away. It kept touching her so she finally looked up. It was her brother, Touya.  
  
  
  
He looked tired, and he cried a lot too. "Come on, kaijuu(monster), it's time to go home," he said, his voice hoarse. She reluctantly followed him, looking once more at her mother's dead body in the casket. "Bye bye, mommy. I'll see you in heaven."  
  
  
  
  
  
[In Heaven]  
Nadeshiko was crying as she watched her family. God patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry, they'll learn to live."  
  
  
  
She nodded, tears still coming out. "I'll watch over you... Fujitaka... Touya... Sakura... forever..."  
  
  
  
When she heard Sakura talking to her dead body, she replied even though she knew Sakura couldn't hear. "I'll be waiting for you, my little Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
[2 years later...]  
  
  
  
"Hurry, onii-chan(brother)! Otou-san(father), let's go!" Sakura tugged her reluctant brother and her smiling dad's arms as they all went to the pool. Sakura hopped into the cold water, too excited to notice herself shivering from the cold. At least, she didn't notice until Fujitaka called out, "If you get cold, I have a towel for you two!" He then lay back on a chair(er... the plasticky ones that are usually outside... i forgot the names o_O) and resumed being baked in the sun.  
  
  
  
Sakura splashed her brother who was already shivering even though he didn't go in yet and he glared at her. She giggled and kept doing it. Then he grinned mischievously and snuck around the pool. Then he made a big wave that went towards her. Luckily for Touya, Sakura wasn't hurt too much but he was too worried for his little sister, and checked just to make sure.  
  
  
  
"Wheeeee!" Touya was swimming and Sakura was now sitting on his back. He thought he was going to drown and die, but for his little sister's sake he kept trying.  
  
  
  
"That's KAWAII!!(cute)" someone exclaimed, to everyone's surprise. Fujitaka remained calm, but Touya stopped swimming and sunk for a second. Sakura's arms were waving around as she fell with a splash and a "Hoeee!!!"  
  
  
  
Touya was able to save her before she swallowed too much water. Sakura coughed up all the water, and the mysterious person ran up to her, her small flops slapping the ground. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!(sorry, sorry, sorry) I didn't mean to make you fall!! I just thought you look cute!!" the girl was now sobbing. Touya stared at the girl, and Fujitaka gently told her, "It's okay." Sakura was in bliss though, for unknown reasons until she exclaimed, "I saw mommy!"  
  
  
  
Touya turned to her in disbelief and Fujitaka paled in sorrow. Sakura started babbling about how she saw Nadeshiko waving from clouds and that God was waving at her too. "Mommy looked happy!!" she said, finally out of breath.  
  
  
  
Her father and brother though, didn't seem as happy as she did. Touya touched her shoulder and gently told her, "You didn't see mom... you won't see her until you die..."  
  
  
  
"No!" Sakura stamped her wet foot onto the cement. "I saw mommy and she was happy and waving!" She frowned.  
  
  
  
Fujitaka and Touya looked at each other for a moment before her father sighed and agreed with Sakura that she had seen her mother. "Yipee!!" she jumped back into the pool.  
  
  
  
That's when she noticed the stranger. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." she said, happily, now that she knew she had seen her mother. "Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
  
  
"Wheeee!! Now I have a new friend!" Sakura hugged her new friend. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
  
  
Now Tomoyo and Sakura were laughing and splashing each other. Touya decided to lay back in the sun with his father.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo! Where are you?" a lady yelled. Then she turned into the pool and was face to face with her daughter, dripping wet. "Oh no, oh no, Don't come out all wet. I'll get you a towel." She called out, "Can you bring a towel?" Within a moment, someone came in and bowed, giving Sonomi the towel.  
  
  
  
"Sonomi-san?" Fujitaka looked at his cousin-in-law without completely believing it. Then he smiled. "How are you?"  
  
  
  
Sonomi looked at him for a second before stiffly replying, "Fujitaka-san. I'm fine. But I must leave soon." Then she turned to her daughter. "Let's go home, Tomoyo."  
  
  
  
"No! I want to play with Sakura-chan still!" Tomoyo pleaded. Sonomi then noticed the other girl who was playing with her daughter. "Sakura? Is that you?" Sakura looked at her and didn't respond because she didn't know who the lady was. Fujitaka replied for her, "Yes, that is Sakura. And this is Touya, who I'm sure you remember." Touya waved hi, but not enthusiastically. Sonomi nodded. "I see... well then, Fujitaka-san... can you do something for me? Watch my daughter and when she wants to come home just call one of my guards. Here's the house number." Then she hurried off, to get to a meeting. "Sure thing, Sonomi-san."  
  
  
  
[Sakura's POV](i'm just going into this just so you know exactly what was in Sakura's mind in her hallucination... or is it? haha)  
  
I saw mommy waving at me with God. They were in the white clouds and Nadeshiko said, "I'm watching you, Sakura!" I was so happy when I heard that. And then God said, "Remember, you'll have to go through a lot... this wasn't anything serious..." Then I was confused and mommy looked at God strange too. Then I blinked and saw Touya. Then I coughed all the yucky tasting water. Daddy and Touya didn't believe me but they do now!! Yay! And now I have a new best friend and her name is Tomoyo-chan and she is pretty too like my mommy! I'm really happy now!  
  
  
  
[Normal POV ^_^]  
Tomoyo and Sakura decided to have a contest to see who can splash more water by kicking it. They were still shrieking with glee. Touya turned to his dad. "Don't their throats ever hurt?" Fujitaka looked at them and smiled like the screaming didn't hurt his ears. He shrugged. "I don't know... I never did that." Touya started grumbling about little sisters who screamed their heads off and never got tired.  
  
  
  
To their surprise, Sakura's and Tomoyo's legs got tired after a while and they sat in the steps in the pool. Sakura turned and yelled, "Me hungry!" with a smile on her face. Then she stopped smiling when her big brother grinned and yelled back, "Kaijuu!!" "Me not kaijuu!!!" She ran toward her brother who starting running away laughing his head off. Sakura couldn't catch up to her brother and sat back down. Tomoyo was staring at her and she got uneasy. "What wrong?" she asked. Tomoyo just shook her head. "Can I see your back, cute Sakura-chan?"  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed and had a sweatdrop but she turned around. Tomoyo ran a finger down her back where Sakura's two scars were. "I have yucky too." Tomoyo turned her back. Sakura looked at her scar and they looked just like hers. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran to her dad. "Otou-san! Lookie me and Tomoyo-chan!" They turned their backs and Fujitaka saw their identical scars. He had a puzzled look on his face. Sakura and Tomoyo turned back and Sakura yelled excitedly, "Fun fun fun! We twins!!" then she jumped back into the pool and Touya and Fujitaka had a sweatdrop, even though Fujitaka had a smile on his face, it looked more plastered now as he watched his daughter babble about nonsense to her new found best friend. Tomoyo seemed to be okay with all the babble though and she started babbling too. Fujitaka looked at them peacefully thinking, 'Just like sweet Nadeshiko and Sonomi-san...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
okay, i totally wrote this on a limb... i just put random things together... hope it wasn't weird... o_O  
  
and i know some things weren't exactly correct... but i did it on purpose... it's my fic!! mwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! hehe^_^;; 


	4. Water Fun

hehe i decided to write a chapter for this fic cuz i got LOTS of questions for my other fic... ^_^ so i'm gonna hafta spend a lot of time... as in possibly more than one day... lol... sooo here ya go! ^_^  
  
  
MWAHAHAHA!!!! i reign over everyone!!!!!! er, well at least in this fic ^_^;;;;; anyway onto the chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Water Fun  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nooo!! I dun wanna gooooo!!!!!!" Sakura was playing with her stuffed animals when Fujitaka pulled her school clothes on. It was her first day, and she had no idea what school was still.  
  
  
  
"Kaijuu! Stop making so much noise!!" Touya desperately wished for his little sister to be quiet. He sighed. 'Yesterday seemed almost calm... ooh yeah Yukito's going to be here!!' Touya got stars in his eyes when he remembered his best friend.(no they definetely don't have that feeling... lol especially not yet... they're 12!! O_O hehe)  
  
  
  
Fujitaka desperately looked for a way to calm his daughter. "Um... er, don't you want to see little Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
  
  
"Ooh, Tomoyo-chan? She going?" Fujitaka smiled. "Yes." Now it was almost the opposite reaction from before. Sakura demanded, "Hurry otou-san!! I want to go to school!!" Fujitaka sighed, a smile still on his face. He thought, 'Will this never end?'  
  
  
  
[School...]  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
The two girls, now kindergarten babies, shrieked with joy and hugged each other. Fujitaka watched them from the school entrance and made sure they went into the classroom before he left to go to his own school.  
  
  
  
Inside the classroom, the teacher all motioned for everyone sit on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay class... I'm your teacher for this year. I hope we can get along... and I hope we'll learn something by this year's end."  
  
  
  
"Teacher teacher!!" one of the children shouted. "No no... raise your hand... quietly... Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry!!!"  
  
  
"Me too!"  
"No! I'm hungry!!"  
"Me me me!!"  
"Where my mommy? I want food!!"  
  
  
"Oh no... " the teacher sighed. "I wish I was teaching another grade..."  
  
  
  
  
[A Week Later...]  
"Class, I would like for everyone to meet someone. He is new to this country so please be nice to him."  
  
  
The kids started talking. Some were talking about the new kid, but most of them were talking about random things like how yucky cockroaches were, who gets to ride the tricycles first, and so on...  
  
  
  
The teacher cleared her throat. "Children... children...!" They calmed down, though many were fidgeting. The teacher continued.(ok i have no name for the teacher cuz i can't think of any... haha) "His name is Li Syaoran. Li-san, please come out from there."  
  
  
  
At the moment, Syaoran was under the teacher's table, playing with a toy truck he brought. "Zoom... zoom!! Beep beep beep!" Soon the whole class was under her table, watching Syaoran play with his red truck.  
  
  
  
"Children!! Please go back to your spots!!" The teacher stood on the chair, unable to go away without stepping on at least one of the children. She sighed in exasperation. "I wish I was teaching another grade..." she said for the fourth time so far in the year.  
  
  
  
  
[An hour later...]  
The children finally got bored and were asleep around her desk. The teacher had a determined look on her face as she stood on her desk. "No problem... I'll just jump off... er, wait, take off my shoes first." She kicked them off. "One... two... three!" She luckily missed a child by a hair. She was about to go outside when one of her students blocked the door. "Where you going?" It was Syaoran. "I... I want to play..."  
  
  
  
The teacher looked at him. He was really too sad for her to just ignore. So she replied, "I'll be back... soon..."  
  
  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
He saw her go out and watched her for a moment before he went back to play with his truck. "Whee!!"  
  
  
  
"I wanna play!!" Sakura demanded.  
  
  
  
"Why?! No!"  
  
  
  
"Pweese?" Sakura's eyes started to water.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at her and gave in. "Fine... gimme back hurry."  
  
  
  
"Yay!!" Sakura started playing with the truck and he went outside to look for something else to do.  
  
  
  
[15 minutes later...]  
"Lookie! Lookie!! I found water!!!!" Syaoran shouted into the classroom. Everyone woke up.  
  
  
  
"Really? I wanna see water!"  
"I want my ducky!"  
"Hurry hurry, where is it?!!"  
  
  
  
The whole class followed Syaoran out to a community pool. The guard didn't take any notice (they were all too short!! hehe) and soon everyone was playing in the water.  
  
  
  
[Zooming in on Sakura and Tomoyo...] (LOL)  
Sakura and Tomoyo splashed water on each other. "Heehee, this just like last time we play, Sakura-chan!!"  
  
  
  
The whole pool was full of laughter and none of the children took any notice that their uniforms were very wet... except one person...  
  
  
  
Syaoran was walking around the pool when Sakura stopped him. "Where you going?"  
  
  
  
"Uniform getting wet."  
  
  
  
"Wait don't go away!!" Sakura splashed him with some water but he kept walking. She thought he was leaving but soon he came back without his shirt. "Better." he said and smiled. Sakura splashed water in his face and smiled innocently when he looked surprised. Then he got an evil grin on his face and made a wave as big as he can.  
  
  
  
"Eeek!!" Sakura shrieked with laughter. Tomoyo whipped out her video camera and taped Sakura as everyone sweatdropped and Syaoran stared at her. Tomoyo then flashed the camera toward Syaoran and grinned. "Water proof." she said. Syaoran fell(anime style) in the water(if that's even possible ^_^;;) and turned around so he wouldn't be taped.  
  
  
  
So what Tomoyo taped was Syaoran's bare back. "Ooh!!! Fun fun!!" Then she looked at Sakura. "Can we be three twin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ahh... i'm done... now to sleep on all those questions... ^_^ hopefully i'll have it up before the end of this week ne? ^_^;;  
  
haha while i'm doing that i might just write another chap for my other fic... hehehe  
  
yea SSSSSPPPPPRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG BBBBBBRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!! ^_^;;;;; 


	5. BYEBYE TWIN!!

yay thanks for reviewing everyone ^_^  
  
to BlueBlossom -- haha they'll be older really REALLY soon... ^_^ i think in the next chapter... hehe but i'll hafta remember right? ^^;; and i'll try to add S+S then... well i mean i WILL but we'll just hafta see how long it'll take me... o_O  
  
  
to arcticflames -- yea i was about to do that but then i forgot and then my hands took over... o_O  
  
hands: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! we're the greatest!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Black: no you're not *bonks hands*  
  
hikari: what the-?! how'd you get here!!!  
  
*Sakura Black smirks and disappears*  
  
hikari: *sweatdrops* er... well anyway... ^^;; he's going to be the punky little leader of the Li Clan soon... LOL but at least he wasn't introduced that way right? er, right?? *looks around and no one's listening* argh!!!! fine fine, here's the story... *mutters about no one appreciating her* lol  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - BYEBYE TWIN!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoeeee?!??!!!"  
  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Lookie!!! We all twins!!!" She clapped her hands in glee.  
  
  
  
"How come? We look like Syaoran-kun?" Sakura giggled and Syaoran frowned.  
  
  
  
"I don't look like girl!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo rewinded her tape. "But we all twins!! See?"  
  
  
  
Everyone was convinced. "Oh, I look like girl." Syaoran said. Sakura stared at Syaoran's back. "Does it hurt?"  
  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Me too!! Nothing hurts meee!!" She took her hands off the side and fell in. "Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"  
  
  
Syaoran was fortunately, fast, even in his younger years. He calmly took Sakura's shirt and pulled her back up. She giggled when she came out of the water, after she coughed.  
  
  
"You kick FUUNNNNNNNNNNY!!" Sakura clapped and fell in again. Syaoran pulled her back up. Everyone sweatdropped, including Sakura. (lol by everyone i mean Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura...)  
  
  
"Hehe, sowweeeee, Syaoran-kun."  
  
  
"That okay!" Syaoran replied, still sweatdropping.  
  
  
Just then...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaahh!!!!!!!!! Kids!!! How'd you get in here?!" The lifeguard just woke up. He picked up all the kids off the water and told them to leave. "Someone should tell me you're coming first... I'll let you in the water if your parents know about it." he gently pushed them out.  
  
  
The kids pouted but he went back to sleep so they all went back to the classroom dripping wet.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, Syaoran-kun, your shirt." Tomoyo handed him his shirt, still taping Sakura. He took it, one eyebrow raised as he watched her tape Sakura. Then he laughed. "You funny weird taping girl." The teacher came back in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING DRIPPING WET?!"  
  
  
"We played in water but the tall man made us leave." someone said and the rest of the class agreed. The teacher stared at them bug-eyed. "Why meeeee..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[End of the Year] (lol i know, but then BlueBlossom just reminded me... haha this fic would have like 100000000000 chapters... and i'm sure none of us are going to be alive by then ^^;;;; soooo~)  
  
  
"You leaving Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran nodded. Sakura started crying. "Why!!! We twins!!! Twin never leave!!!!" Syaoran looked at his two friends sadly. "I gotta go. Maybe I come back later?"  
Sakura looked up. "Welly?(Really?)"[lol] Syaoran nodded again. He really didn't think he'd come back but he didn't want to cry either. (you know how kids are ^_- if one cries everyone else does... lol well at least for babies... haha)  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo hugged Syaoran. It took him a little longer to hug them back. (remember, guys don't like to hug... LOL) "BYE BYE!!! Come back soooooooon!" Sakura yelled as they left Syaoran at the school entrance.  
  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Heehee, I can't wait to see him tomorrow!" (uh, she obviously thought that soon meant tomorrow o_O) Tomoyo smiled. "Me neither!" (and SHE obviously has no idea what Sakura's talking about... she's taping her o_O;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
okay i know this was SUPER short... sorry... hehe ^_^;; i do kinda feel a bit sickish... 


	6. Changes

ff.net seemed dead yesterday...i wonder what happened? anybody know anything? lol  
  
  
aw thanks guys ^_^ hehe, i feel better from that but now i'm sick again... :P doesn't that just suck? but it's not as bad as the other one, obviously ^_^ cuz i'm not complaining... much lol  
  
ooh man do you know how hard it is to write S+S and make Li all arrogant? yep it's hard and that's why i'm not doing that... lol uh you'll figure out what i'm writing... o_O hehe  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, mother. No, mother. Yes, I am sure mother." Syaoran agreed with whatever Yelan was saying, even if he didn't agree with her, because you need to respect your elders, as Syaoran learned at a very early age. Specifically, when he came back home from Japan. And now he was going back. Why? He didn't know exactly. He didn't really want to go back to Japan. He didn't even know that he was in Japan for a year until his mother reminded him that he was going there again. Then he remembered vaguely something about a girl shrieking "TWINS!" and another girl shrieking "YOU'RE SO KAWAII!!" all year long. The wind blew in from the outside suddenly. He shivered for a bit but kept listening to what his mother had to say.  
  
  
"Get the Clow Cards back to the Li Clan, okay, son?"  
  
  
"Huh, what? Oh-oh yeah, Yes, mother." Syaoran snapped back to reality.  
  
  
Yelan sighed. Starting from the year that Syaoran had come back from Japan to five years later, now, they hadn't been able to keep Syaoran to pay attention. "Xiao-lang," she said sternly. She saw his eyes grow bigger and she couldn't help but smile. He always seemed to think that he was in trouble for some strange reason. She continued.  
  
  
"Always pay attention and be courteous to your elders. It is polite to always talk to them in a li-" she talked on and on forever until Syaoran thought he was going to fall asleep. Then her voice brightened, waking Syaoran up. "Ah! It's time to leave! Let's go!" she took the 10-year-old boy's hand and walked quickly to the limo to get to the airport to get to Japan. (lol)  
  
  
  
  
[Airport In Hong Kong]  
"Good luck, my son." Yelan stood, watching her son leave. Wei had agreed to go along with him, just to make sure he had guidance when needed and besides, Syaoran can't pay taxes, or bills. (hehe ^^;;)  
  
  
Almost everyone in the Li Clan was there to see him depart for Japan. The ones who couldn't make it had a VERY GOOD REASON or else they would've been there too. (as in... *does choppy head motion* lol)  
  
  
Everyone waved bye as Syaoran and Wei boarded the plane.  
  
  
(lalalalala i don't wanna write about the plane ride lol soooooo~)  
  
  
  
[Japan]  
They had a limo waiting for them. It took them to their apartment in Tomoeda. "I think you'll enjoy your stay, Master Li." Wei said, smiling. He remembered the time five years ago when Syaoran ran in yelling his head off about two girls who were his friends and how they would be best friends and what not. He wondered for a moment whether those two girls were still living in Tomoeda. That could make it easier for Syaoran.  
  
  
They walked in the apartment that they were living in about five years ago. Of course other people had lived in it, but it still looked the same. Syaoran dimly remembered this place, but he wasn't too interested. He was interested in his new uniform for school. He didn't want to wear it but he forced his mouth shut as his mouth was gaping at the uniform that he would have to wear the next day. He looked around his new home for the while, until he caught the Clow Cards, and noticed that there was a lot of green. It made him happy, his favorite color. ^_^  
  
  
He ate silently with Wei until the food from his plate was gone, then he brushed his teeth and fell onto his bed, already asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
"Master Li! Master Li!" Wei called into Syaoran's room as he opened the door carefully. "Ungh... What's happeni-" Syaoran glanced at his clock. "NANI?! I'll be late for school!!!" Syaoran jumped and ran around at the speed of light. Wei chuckled. Syaoran was already in the "Japan Mode". 'I'm sure he'll be fine in school,' he thought.  
  
  
  
[Tomoeda Elementary] (and yes they're 10 lol ^_^)  
Syaoran walked amongst all the crowds in the school as he went his way to the office. Off in the distance he heard strange things like - "Did you know that oc-" "DON'T LIE!!!!!" "KAWAII!!!!!" "HOEEEEE?!" He thought the last two sounded familiar but he shrugged it off and walked on.  
  
  
In the office, the lady acknowledged that he should be in that school and told him which class to go to and how to get there. He thanked her and started walking more quickly because the bell just rang and he didn't feel like being late. At least the students were still walking to their classes. Hopefully he'll get there in time. He looked around and realized that he forgot where to go and he didn't know where he was! o_O He just passed a class with much talking and he was about to just pass by when he noticed a teacher about to walk in. He tapped his arm, hoping that maybe the teacher will tell him how to get back to the office. "Um, excuse me?" Syaoran asked. The teacher turned. He was very tall and had short brown hair, similar to Syaoran's hair color. (lol guess who? haha)  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Um... well, see, I'm new here and I'm not-"  
  
  
"Are you Li Syaoran, the new exchange student from Hong Kong?" he interrupted. Syaoran nodded and he smiled. "Great! Just wait outside the door for a bit until I say to come in. Alright?" Syaoran nodded again and the teacher walked into the classroom.  
  
  
[Class lol]  
"We have a new exchange student, class." Terada-sensei said, through all the chatter in the classroom. The students gradually quieted down and waited for him to continue. "He is from Hong Kong and he will be staying with us for a while I believe." Terada-sensei smiled and said, "Let's all welcome Li Syaoran. Li-san, come in please." The door opened.  
  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
Ooh a new student! He looks just like someone from long time ago! ^_^  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
How kawaii!! I'm sure that's the "twin" as Sakura-chan likes to call him... yay! KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN!! (o_O;;)  
  
  
[Takashi's POV] (ok yes, this was totally random)  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!! SOMEONE FOR ME TO SHARE ALL MY WISDOM WITH!!!!!! (eek! run! lol)  
  
  
[Chiharu's POV] (we had Takashi's... self-explanatory ^_^;)  
I can smell a lie coming... soon... hmm...  
  
  
[Rika's POV] (ok i'm having these just for the fun of it k? ^^;;)  
Terada-sensei... ^_^ - ^_^ - ^_^ - ^_^ - ^_^ *sighs*  
  
  
[Naoko's POV]  
Who's that? Does he know anything about elves? Or fairies? Ooh there he goes! Yay!! Meet Kai!! (lol who did you think she was talking about? ^_^)  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
Well, I guess this is my new class... and classmates.  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Oooh!! Fun! I'll have a new mind to screw up. (lol doesn't mean anything... ^^;;) AND he's Clow's descendant!! A PLUS!!! ^_^ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
  
[Normal POV] (lol finally ^_-)  
Syaoran felt millions of eyes on him. He looked at them, then at the teacher, then back at them. "Um... sen...sei?"  
  
  
Terada-sensei was dreamily staring... (at who?! O_O you don't know?? lol ^_-) Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he walked over. He tapped Terada-sensei's shoulder. "Sensei? Sensei?? o_O;;;;;;;;"  
  
  
"Huh? What the- OH! Oh class, I am sorry." Terada-sensei(ah, so hard to write it out... lol) smiled apologetically. "Yes... uh Li-san... sit uh, behind Kinomoto-san there. Sakura-san, please raise your hand." Sakura raised it obediently and Syaoran couldn't help but recognize the name. And the happy-go-lucky look that was on that girl's face. And the hair. 'She's pretty.' He thought to himself, then mentally smacked his head. 'Mother said not to feel anything.'(yes, that was when Yelan-san was talking forever and ever lol) He said over and over as he walked over to the smiling girl. "Ohayo!" she said brightly. "Uh... ohayo." He said in a low voice, his head down. Sakura blinked, confused but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she faced the front.  
  
  
"Class, let's turn to page 204 in our textbooks. Blah blah blah blah blah..." Terada-sensei kept talking. (yes, i AM very lazy... how'd you know? lol)  
  
  
  
[Recess] (haha time gap ^_^;;)  
"Sakura-chan! Look over here!!" Tomoyo yelled so Sakura would turn around and look into the camera, ready and recording glued to her face.(hehe lol)  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura protested, but turned around.  
  
  
"See? You look KAWAII!!! WAI WAI WAI!!" Tomoyo yelled, so happy to see Sakura's face in her camera. Everyone who heard their conversation sweatdropped. Sakura wasn't even saying that she didn't look kawaii in the first place... (lol)  
  
  
Sakura blinked, confused. "Hoee?"  
  
  
Syaoran walked by, alone because he didn't really know anyone. Sakura spotted him. "Syaoran-kun!!" she waved. Tomoyo turned to see Syaoran. "OOH! LI-KUN!!!! SAY HI TO PING-CHAN!!!!!!" Syaoran and Sakura looked at her. "Hoeee, who's Ping-chan?"  
  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Ping-chan's my camera, silly Sakura-chan!" she smiled as if there was nothing wrong. Chiharu stopped banging Takashi on the head to stare at her too. And Naoko stopped reading to stare at her. And Rika also stopped daydreaming about a *CERTAIN SOMEBODY* to stare at her too. (LOL ^^;;)  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at each of her friends. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
  
Everyone fell down. *anime style! ^_^*  
  
  
Sakura sighed. "No..."  
  
  
Tomoyo turned around. "Ooh, Sakura-chan!!"  
  
  
Sakura looked up. "Hoee?"  
  
  
"Noooo... can you keep that face that you had before?"  
  
  
"Hoeeee??"  
  
  
"Oh well, this one's KAWAII TOO!!!"  
  
  
Syaoran pushed the camera, er Ping-chan, lightly aside and touched Sakura's shoulder, which sent electricity to both of them. He stammered, "Uh... I- have to... t-to ask... you something..." he led Sakura away. Tomoyo stared at the two of them. "Oooh... that was such a kawaii face... I should've taped it... darn."  
  
  
  
  
  
[To Sakura and Syaoran ^_^]  
"Hi Syaoran-kun! It's nice to see you again after all that time!" Sakura exclaimed and Syaoran blushed.  
  
  
"Uh... uh well..."  
  
  
"Hoe? OH YEAH what did you want to ask me?"  
  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, but her asking didn't make it any easier for him. "See... I was wondering... if...-"  
  
*CRACK!! BOOM*  
  
The tree next to them fell with a crash.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
gomen ne for the lack of S+S-ness... o_O eeek!  
  
hehe do you know what he's gonna ask Sakura? wanna guess? HEHEHE ^_^  
  
lol know what? i kept spelling Li Clan Li Clam... hehe o_O  
  
ahh... right now i'm listening to this online station thingy... yep anime... haha and jpop actually... but at the moment it's playing back to back CCS... ^_^ i love it i love it!! ^_^;; haha  
  
oh yes, and i took the name Ping from this one online comic MegaTokyo... haha man i just love that name ^_^;  
  
and NOW... MWAHAHA!!! I WANT YOU TO READ ALL MY OTHER FICS!!!! *CACKLES MENACINGLY*   
lol... 


	7. The Question

wow i feel almost out of touch with ff.net lol  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - The Question  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran ran and pushed Sakura and himself out of the way as the tree barely missed Syaoran. Everyone crowded around them.  
  
  
  
"Are you two okay?"  
  
  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
  
  
"Why did the tree just-"  
  
  
  
"Do you know what I call this?"  
  
  
  
"TAKASHI-KUUUUUUUUNN!"  
  
  
  
"Are you alright my little descendant?"  
  
  
  
"WAIII THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO KAI-KUN AND HINA-CHAN IN MY BOOK!!!!!" (now you know what Naoko was talking about if you didn't already LOL)  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun are you two okay?"  
  
  
  
"WAAAAAAH my poor Sakura-chan!!! Li-kun are you okay?? B-but... THAT WAS SO KAWAII!!! I GOT THAT IN MY VIDEO WAI WAI WAI!!!" (o_O ooh)  
  
  
  
"Alright, you can all go now." Terada-sensei called out, then grinned as he lent a hand to Syaoran and Sakura. Most of them left, but a couple stayed. Syaoran looked down and realized he was on top of Sakura. They both blushed deep red(kawaiiness hahaha) and Syaoran jumped up quickly. Sakura took Terada-sensei's hand and stood up. Tomoyo hugged Sakura then Syaoran. "Are you okay??" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-chan, thanks for worrying." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran frowned, thinking that he might not have another chance to ask her again. "Can you come here Sakura?" he asked. "Sure!" she followed him. Tomoyo looked at them. "Darn..." she said sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Leaving Tomoyo Now] (lol)  
"So what did you want to ask me, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura repeated and smiled. Syaoran could feel a blush creeping up but he forced it down. He gulped and looked away from her smiling face so he wouldn't do anything... stupid.  
  
  
  
"Uh... Sakura-ch,san... Sakura-san..." Syaoran shook his head and got confused. "Er, will you go out with me?" Syaoran smacked his head. 'BAKA!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK ABOUT THE CLOW CARDS!!!!!!!'  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed but she couldn't help but notice Syaoran smacking his head. 'Maybe he didn't want to ask that.' she thought sadly, but she didn't know why she was sad.  
  
  
  
"Er... no I didn't say that!! Uh... I mean, I did but I didn't mean to... UGH KAMI WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEE!!!" Syaoran yelled, frustration in his voice. Sakura couldn't help but giggle and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it, which didn't work very well.  
  
  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura gasped for air. Syaoran looked at her laughing face and smiled. It was impossible to see her and not be happy. He chuckled at her shaking body.  
  
  
  
*DING*(dinner's ready! lol jk, bell rings ^_^ and that means Sakura was laughing for a very long time O_O hehehe)  
  
  
  
"Ack!" Syaoran could've killed himself. At least Sakura didn't answer the foolish question he accidentally asked her. Phew! "Hoeeee let's hurry, we'll be late!!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and he blushed as they ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Class ^_^]  
"We made it just in time!!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she sat in her seat. Syaoran finally got his blank expression fixed on his face and he sat down calmly behind Sakura. The bell rang again and his expression broke when Sakura turned to him. "I can't believe it- we were so close!" she whispered and he nodded, a faint blush on his face.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo!" Kaho came in, smiling. "Ohayo Mizuki-sensei!" the class chanted. "I see we have a new student; what is your name?"  
  
  
  
"Li Syaoran," he replied coldly. He didn't trust this lady somehow. She ignored the coldness in his voice and started class.  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat in his desk, staring at Sakura's back because he had nothing better to do than listen to the teacher babble about things that he already learned at home. Not that he minded looking at Sakura though. She was... she was- no. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head.  
  
  
  
Finally, Kaho stopped lecture and told the class to work on their exercises. Syaoran dully opened his book to the right page and started working on the problems.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Syaoran closed his book quickly. Finished... now he would slee- "Can you help me, Eriol-kun?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran woke up, startled. Eriol opened his mouth to reply when Syaoran hissed, "I'll help." Then he blushed and he looked at Sakura who was ecstatic. "Yay!" she cheered... quietly of course ^_^. Then he looked at Eriol who smiled all-knowingly. Syaoran glared at him then looked back at Sakura and started with problem number one.  
  
  
  
*bell rings*  
  
  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeee I'm still working on them though!!" Sakura cried. "Well at least you're almost done right?" Syaoran said to comfort her. She smiled. "Hai... I guess I'll finish this with homework."  
  
  
  
Kaho wrote the homework on the board and left the class. Syaoran sighed in relief. He was glad that she left. Now that creepy feeling was gone. He shook his head. 'No. Members of the Li Clan do not feel things. They are not children.' He chanted over and over until he felt that he was normal again.  
  
  
'Dammit, don't look at her! Don't look at her don't look at her don't look at her don'tlookatherdon'tlookatherdon'tlookather- crap.' Then he made a mistake. "Syaoran-kun can you help me after school?"  
  
  
  
He gulped. "S-sure..." He heard Tomoyo giggle. He looked at her and frowned. She was still giggling. Then he looked at Eriol and Eriol smiled innocently. "Need anything? Descendant?" he teased.  
  
  
  
"No." he turned back to the front and the next teacher came in. "Good morning class, today, we will be learning..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Lunch Time]  
Syaoran sat on a bench and opened his lunch box. He lifted the sushi to his mouth when someone called out, "Syaoran-kun come with us!!" He dropped the sushi. Luckily for him, it dropped back into his box. Irritated, he looked around to see who called him.  
  
  
  
"I'm here!!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked behind him and his throat was caught. Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. (oh yes, sorry if she sounded like Meiling... o_O hahaha oh well) He blushed. "Sure..." he walked over to under the Cherry Blossom Tree where Sakura was with Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Eriol. 'Hiiragizawa...' he narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You can sit here, Syaoran." Eriol said, gesturing to a spot next to him. Syaoran gritted his teeth and sat down. Everyone started chattering again about random things. "So Li... how's life been?" Eriol asked, smiling like an angel.(wai! ^______^) "Li," Syaoran said coldly.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Don't call me Syaoran. It's Li to you. Hiiragizawa."  
  
  
  
"Okay, no need for you to be so..." Eriol thought for a moment. "sad..." he smiled again. Syaoran narrowed his eyes. 'I'M NOT SAD YOU BAKA.'  
  
  
  
"Hoeeeee? You're sad Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked and Syaoran felt his heart beat a little faster. He looked down. "N-no..." By then everyone looked at him. "Are you sure you're not sad?" "Maybe he's just pretending he's not sad." "Well he doesn't look sad." -----  
  
  
  
'DAMN THAT HIIRAGIZAWA.' "Excuse me, I have to do something." Syaoran stood up and walked firmly away.  
  
  
  
"Hoeeeeeee?? What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran... by himself (awwww!!!!!)]  
Syaoran muttered to himself. "Damn Hiiragizawa... why is he even here? I bet he likes Sakura- no... no he doesn't. No wait... why do I care? I don't care... no... The future of the Li Clan doesn't have stupid emotions. He doesn't need emotions. The future of the Li Clan doesn't have stupid emotions. He doesn't need emotions." he kept chanting and used "The future of the Li Clan" to motivate him more.  
  
  
  
He wandered around the campus and ended up at the school's library. He looked at it and shrugged as he walked in.  
  
  
  
'What to do? I don't need a book and I don't need to do my homework... why am I here? Oh yes, Hiiragizawa...' "Syaoran-kun!! Wait for me!!" a voice rang out. A familiar voice. He turned around and Sakura ran into him face on. 'Ungh... I hope I have no broken bones.' Syaoran thought. Then he realized that Sakura was on top of him. Again. For the second time that day. And apparently, Sakura realized it too because she was blushing like crazy. Without thinking he thought(is that possible? haha jk), 'She's so cute when she blushes...' he blushed too.  
  
  
  
"KAWAII! YOU TWO ARE SO KAWAII WHEN YOU BLUSH!! AND WHEN YOU BLUSH TOGETHER IT'S EVEN MOORE KAWAII!!! WAI WAI WAI!!" Tomoyo had her hand to her cheek, with stars in her eyes. "I WISH I HAD MY CAMERA WITH ME!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! I CAN'T TAPE ANOTHER KAWAII SCENE BY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. "Uh... maybe you'll find another one sometime later." Sakura said to comfort her friend. Then she realized what she said and blushed so deep it was almost purple! But it wasn't because it was red (lol).  
  
  
  
"Uh Sakura... can you get off me onegai?" Syaoran felt really uncomfortable. Sakura looked down and realized she was still on top of him. "Hoeeeeeee!" she jumped off. "GOMEN NE, SYAORAN-KUN!!" she bowed. "This will never happen again!!"  
  
  
  
"Uh... that's okay." Syaoran said, scratching his head. 'Anything's okay for you.' he thought then mentally smacked himself. 'Baka baka baka. At least you didn't say it outloud.'  
  
  
  
"So... uh..." Syaoran thought for something to say. "Did you need help on math?" 'Good one, Li Syaoran. You sure have your brain here today.' He helped Sakura with her homework.  
  
  
  
[Dinner Time]  
Syaoran absentmindedly stirred the spaghetti in the pot as he thought about Sakura. She filled up his whole mind. "Master Li!" Wei yelled and lifted the pot above the stove right before the water could boil over. "Huh? Oh gomen Wei-san!" Syaoran apologized. Wei blinked. "It is no problem, Master Li. Now I'm sure you are busy so why don't I make dinner tonight?" Syaoran didn't argue.  
  
  
  
He lay on his bed. 'Sakura... dammit why do I think about you?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
was this chapter good? stupid? dumb? weird? awesome? boring? exciting? too short?? haha whatever, just tell me what you thought ^_^ 


End file.
